Toothful
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Toothless becomes jealous when Hiccup takes in a stray kitten.


_From_ _httyd-fic-prompts_ _, Prompt #15 Toothless becomes jealous when Hiccup takes in a stray kitten._

* * *

Toothless rolled his eyes for the dozenth time today at the cutesy baby talk that was currently being spewed to a little hairball. Earlier that day as he and Hiccup were out in the forest when a tiny mew cried out from under a fallen log. Of course, Hiccup came to its rescue, bending down beside the log and coaxing the creature out.

Toothless had never seen such a furry creature of that size before. It was TINY, so tiny it could fit in Hiccup's hand. It was covered in fluffy black fur, it's big green eyes staring up at Hiccup. Toothless wasn't sure what was wrong with Hiccup, but at the sight of the furry creature, Hiccup became a dribbling mess.

"Hey bud, look at this kitten!" Hiccup exclaimed, cuddling it to his chest. It mewed sweetly at him. Toothless sniffed the creature, drawing back and shaking his head. He'd smelled something like this before, but the smell belonged to a much larger animal he'd learned was called a 'cat'.

As Hiccup trekked back to Berk with the kitten, chattering all the way to the little beast, Toothless groaned, recalling the whole Torch incident and hoping history wouldn't repeat itself (minus the infuriated dragon mother; although he wasn't sure how furious a kitten's mother could be).

"Are you attacking my hand? Are you, little guy?" Hiccup cooed in a strangely higher voice as he played with the kitten on his bed. It pounced at him then jumped backwards arching its back and pounced again in little jerky movements. It got really excited when Hiccup play grabbed at it and the kitten fell over, rolling onto its back with it's claws spread above it's head. Hiccup tickled its belly still cooing in that irritating way.

Toothless covered his ears, warbling a complaint. This furball had the ability to reduce Hiccup to a witless puddle of drool, and Toothless didn't like that one bit.

The kitten rubbed against Hiccup's face, it's skinny tail slithering across his nose. Hiccup awwed sickeningly, and Toothless didn't think it could get worse, when a strange sound began to emit from the vile little beast. "He's purring!" Hiccup nuzzled the furball with his nose, giggling.

The kitten gazed at Hiccup with those big green eyes. "Huh, he looks a lot like you, Toothless." A big smile flashed on his face. "He's like a cat version of you!"

Toothless jerked his head up, protesting loudly. How dare he compare this _thing_ to him! Toothless pointedly got up and turned his back to Hiccup, curling his tail over his face.

"What's the matter, Toofwiss?" Hiccup called out in that cutesy baby voice.

Toothless snapped angrily in response.

Hiccup pouted. "You jealous, big baby boo?" The kitten bit down on his finger. Hiccup yelped, pulling his smarting finger back. A mischievous grin crossed his face. "Maybe I'll call him Toothful!"

Toothless shot up straight, the insult just too much to bare. He jumped to the hole in the roof, throwing a snarl behind him before retreating onto the roof. He heard Hiccup's voice floating up through the exit restoring back to that cringe-worthy baby talk, "He'll come around. Won't he, wittle Toofful?"

* * *

Toothless didn't return until he could hear Hiccup's steady breathing indicating the boy was asleep. He hopped lightly down from the roof into the room, quietly walking to his stone. He blew his fire, warming the stone, and plopped down, hoping his dreams wouldn't be haunted by kittens speaking in cutesy voices at him.

He'd only lay there a few minutes before a familiar vibrating drew closer. Toothless opened his eyes to find the little mongrel staring at him. It meowed rather demandingly. Toothless' mouth snarled, revealing his full set of teeth, but the kitten wasn't deterred. It padded closer, purring contently.

As much as he despised this vile little creature, Toothless didn't want to hurt it. But it just wouldn't give up with its advances toward him. Toothless went rigid as the kitten rubbed lovingly against him like it did Hiccup. He completely froze when it curled up in the crook of his leg.

Toothless wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't exactly pick it up by the scruff and drop it back on Hiccup's bed; he'd probably accidentally swallow it if he tried. The purring continued, and Toothless found he sort of liked the sound and the tiny vibrations that emitted from its body.

Toothless groaned at the thought of giving up on hating this invading creature. If Hiccup finds them like this in the morning, Toothless would never live it down.


End file.
